La orden del fenix
by Sadyc
Summary: CAPITULO EXTRA este es el final, disfruten byebye
1. La orden del fenix

Hola, gente loca este es un fic cómico sobre le orden del Fénix, aunque más bien es caótico, pero no importa ¬_¬ bueno eso creo, bueno como sea POR FAVOR LÉANLO .  
  
  
  
Nota: ® Ya lo saben ningún personaje me pertenece ©  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HP y la orden del fénix  
  
  
  
Era el verano después del 4 curso en Hogwarts y Harry trabaja ahora en un McDonalds© , si Harry trabajaba en el McDonalds© por que los Dursley no lo querían ver más y aparten buscaban una manera de ganar dinero así que mandaron a Harry a trabajar al McDonalds© y adivinen a quien tenia como jefe.......... si exactamente a Ronald su mejor amigo, quien se vestía como un payaso y se enchinaba el pelo y tenia que trabajar junto a un pajarraco y una cosa morada aparte de tener que soportar a un mono loco que quería robarse las hamburguesas, bueno dejemos a Ronald el payaso a un lado y volvamos con Harry el principal.  
  
Un día mientras Harry se encontraba trabajando en el auto servicio, llevo un fénix y le pidió una orden, de 1,000 papas fritas, esa era la orden del Fénix que por cierto tenia mucha hambre por yo nunca me comería 1,000 papas fritas, Harry estaba muy nervioso no sabia que hacer que botones oprimir aparte ni siquiera sabia si tenían 1,000 papas fritas, así que salió corriendo y se todo con Ronald "El payaso" , y le dijo que atendiera el Fénix o sino lo despediría, Harry no quería que lo despidieran por que sabia que sus tíos lo matarían, así que regreso al auto servicio esperando que el fénix ya se hubiera ido pero nooooo el fénix seguía ahí, hasta oprimía el claxon para que lo atendieran, Harry nervioso oprimió un botón X de la maquina y ese era el botó de las papas fritas lo oprimió 1,000 veces y le dio al fénix su ticket, pero el fénix quería más por que tenia una reunión familiar en la oficina de Dumbledore, Harry miro al fénix tratando de ver si era Fawes, pero no era su gemelo malvado "pollito" (no el de "la vaca y el pollito" , otro pollito) ahora el fénix le pidió 1,500 refrescos Harry quería salir corriendo y nunca regresar pero no podía oprimió otro botón X pero este era el de los conos, así su desesperación llego a tanto que grito pidiendo ayuda y en eso llego Ronald "el payaso" y le tomo la orden completa al Fénix y le regalo el cono, claro que descontaría eso del sueldo de Harry, más parte le quitaría más por que el fénix se fue riendo al ver a Ronald.  
  
Y esa fue la Orden del Fénix.  
  
¶§£Ø?¶§£Ø?¶§£Ø?¶§£Ø?¶§£Ø?¶§£Ø?¶§£Ø?(¶§£Ø?¶§£Ø?¶§£Ø?¶§£Ø?¶§£Ø?¶  
  
  
  
Bueno, eso fue todo se los dije es muy caótico pero no importa solo le doy un humor EXTRAÑO a las cosas, realmente dudo mucho que dejen Reviews pero por si acaso Dejen reviews. Por cierto tenia otra idea más graciosa para el fic pero se me olvido así que lo deje así.  
  
Bueno Byebye  
  
P.S.: Espérenle epilogo de este fic y la cont. De mis dos otros fics ( Ayudando a un amigo y "Círculos amistosos") 


	2. Epilogo

Hola, todo o más bien hola Sue (espero que estés leyendo) , gracias por tu review, casi siempre escribo menzada o locuras por si te interesa puedes leer mis fics Los Dumbledore Ash Awards donde también escribo locuras o el de El peor día de Harry, otra locura , bueno bye.  
  
Bueno como sea aquí esta la continuación que por cierto es la que he escrito y subido más rápido.  
  
Disfruten o disfruta  
  
Epilogo  
  
Harry era el estúpido que tenia que abrir y cerrar el McDonald's©, al día siguiente a las 5:00 AM, abrió e hizo todo como de costumbre, limpio, arreglo y acomodo todo aparte también tenia que prepararse emocionalmente para "LA HORA DEL DESYUNO EN MCDONALD'S©" (muy pronto en su cine más cercano, jajaja XD no se crean ) huajajaja, a las 8:00 de la mañana la gente empezó a llegar todas locas y esquizofrénicas para poder alcanzar "LA HORA DEL DESAYUNO EN MCDONALD'S©" que por cierto se acababa a las 11:00 AM (realmente no se a que hora se acaba) , Harry era el único empleado en todo el McDonald's©, y él solo tenia que atender a esa 1,500 gentes, solo y sin ayuda de nadie ya estaba acostumbrado pero aun así era un trabajo difícil, para las 9:30 AM ya todo se había calmado, todavía seguía llegando gente pero ya no era mucha, como a las 10:00 AM llegaron lo demás los empleados, Harry solo podía mirarlos con odio, a las 10:30 AM, las puertas se abrieron de un golpe, dejando entra una inmensa nube de homo después apareció una sombra negra, y se oyó una carcajada malévola, la sombra iba entrando cuando una de las puertas se cerro y golpe a la sombra -pinche puerta endemoniada- la sombra entro por la otra puerta, al entrar y todos se dieron cuenta de era Voldie, se dirigió a donde estaba Harry y le pidió un desayuno, entes de que Harry pudiera marcarlo la gente empezó a quejarse, le dijeron a Voldie que se formara, Voldie obedeció y se formo, al fin después de estar un largo rato esperando Voldie llegó a la caja y le pidió a Harry un desayuno, Harry señaló el reloj, eran las 11:00 AM, "LA HORA DEL DESAYUNO EN MCDONALD'S" había acabado, Voldie se enojo y le ordeno a Harry que le diera un desayuno, Harry se mego y le dijo que había llegado tarde, Voldie se enojo todavía más y amenazo a Harry con matarlo si no le daba su desayuno, Harry se negó, Voldie sacó su varita y apunto a Harry, Harry no se movía mejor para él si moría (rima), su vida era tan patética es decir su mejor amigo era un payaso de comida rápida eso era tan patético, Voldie abrió la boca, cuando de la nada el techo se rompió y apareció Fawes, pidiéndole a Harry una orden de 200 papas fritas para los nuevos miembros engendrados, Harry le dio sus papas a Fawes y este se fue, ::^o^:: Voldie se haya va ya putrefacto debajo del pedazo de techo, todos los clientes se empezaron a quejar del mal olor y a Harry no le quedo de otra más que limpiar, entonces Ronald el payaso que siempre llegaba a las 12:00 PM, llegó temprano ( o más bien su mamá lo despertó temprano), Ronald miró el techo desecho y a Harry debajo de el, así que lo acuso de dañar propiedad privada y lo que saliera del arreglar el techo se lo descontaría de su sueldo.  
  
Así fue como el Fénix ayudo a "vencer" al malvado y hambriento de Voldie. Harry se quedo con las ganas de morir.  
  
^ ÷ ¬ · ¶ ¹ § ³ ( ² ^ ÷ ¬ · ¶ ¹ § ³ ( ² ^ ÷ ¬ · ¶ ¹ § ³ ( ² ^ ÷ ¬ · ¶ ¹ § ³ ( ² ^ ÷ ¬ · ¶ ¹ § ³ ( ² ^  
  
Ok espero que les halla gustado el epilogo es igual de corto y caótico que el anterior, bueno con eso se acaba este fic...... pero siempre después de mis historias pongo un segmento extra llamado "HP Video" a si que si se quieren esperar pronto lo tendrán ( ^_^u si es que no me surge algo nuevo)  
  
Bueno byebye ¬¬ Espero sus reviews 


	3. Capitulo Extra HP Video

Hola,^__^ gracias por lo otros 2 reviews, ¬_¬ que patética soy.  
  
Bueno aquí esta el Capitulo Extra, espero que lo disfruten como los otros dos cap. Bye.  
  
  
  
Capitulo Extra: HP Video  
  
Aparece un cuadro que dice *Rec.* y después se ve a Dumbledore y Snape.  
  
Dumbledore: (levanta un mano) Hola yo soy Albus Dumbledore y soy el director de Hogwarts. Snape: (susurra) estúpido. Dumbledore: ¿Que dijiste Severus? Snape: Nada, que Ud. Es un grandioso director. Dumbledore: que amable Severus, pero ya lo sabia. Snape: (susurra) idiota. Dumbledore: ¿Qué? Snape: Nada, (susurra) sordo. Dumbledore: ¬_¬ Bueno, soy el director y tengo...(levanta los brazos) ¡Millones de años de edad! Snape: ¿Qué viejo? Dumbledore: Y odio las bertties botts Snape: ¡Que casualidad, yo también! Dumbledore: Ah!, y por si se lo preguntan, si yo lo se todo. Snape: (susurra) No lo creo. Dumbledore: pues créelo Snape. Snape: O.o pero. Dumbledore: también soy muy amable y sabio. Snape: -_- Sin duda. Dumbledore: Gracias Snape. Snape: Bien ahora me va a hacer profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras. Dumbledore: No, no quiero que traumes a esos pobres niños. Snape: O.o ¡Pobres!(susurra) ¬_¬ baboso Dumbledore: Tengo un bello y grandioso fénix llamado Faweks, que hace poco acaba de hacer un reunión familiar y me dejo un mugrero, por suerte estaban los elfos. Snape: (silencio) Dumbledore: ¿No vas a decir nada? Snape: No Dumbledore: bueno (levanta un mano y la mueve de lado para otro) Adiós Fred:(aparece) bien, recuerde....fastidiar a Snape hasta la muerte. George:(aparece) Si, hasta que este bien muerto. Fred y George: Y, insignificantes muggles estén listos para nuestra invasión. Snape: ¡Hey! Ustedes dos (señala a Fred y George), tienen 100 puntos menos y vengan para acá.  
  
Se corta la imagen.  
  
ððððððð µþ Þ ½ ¼ ± ¾ ððððµþ Þ ½ ¼ ± ¾ ðððð µþ Þ ½ ¼ ± ¾ ðððð µþ Þ ½ ¼ ± ¾ ððððððð  
  
Bien ese fue el final, Bye, POR FA POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAN REVIEWS.  
  
Bueno si no piensan dejar reviews por lo menos lean mis demás fic y dejen reviews.  
  
Byebye. 


End file.
